Sweet Tooth
by Nokoru Nuzzler
Summary: Souta really wants only one thing for his birthday: for Inuyasha to come to his party. Kagome promises to make him come and keep him out of trouble. Pure fluff. IY/K ^_^
1. Through the rabbit hole and back

Author's Notes: Hm... my first Inuyasha fanfic in quite some time... ^_^;;; I'm not quite new to fanfic.net but decided to make a new name that I actually plan to update from time to time. Unlike my previous stories, I pretty much have a general idea of what I want to happen and how it's going to end. Waff city, let me tell you... XD Who actually needs a plot, anyway? Hopefully I'm not too rusty at this... Enjoy~!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, though I am going to force my dad to buy me some anime DVDs tomorrow. I'll own at least a few copies of some episodes to whatever anime I choose... =3  
  
Er... slight note... I use certain profanity in here that some people might not be comfortable with (sorry!) but didn't think it was bad enough to raise it to an R rating. That's Inuyasha for you...  
  
Sweet Tooth  
  
Chapter 1: Through the rabbit hole and back...  
  
Kagome slowly climbed out the well, her dainty hands grasping the rough, wooden rim to pull herself up. When she had nearly gotten out of the structure, a red blur suddenly grabbed her small waist and hoisted her out of the portal with enough force to knock her to the ground.  
  
The girl barely registered the itching of her back caused by the soft grass rubbing against the thin fabric of her shirt. The boy hovering over her, nearly lying on top of her, was the only thing her muddled mind could focus on. His silky, white hair tickled her neck, and she could feel his warm puffs of air against her flushed cheeks.  
  
"I-Inuyasha. wha-what are you-" Kagome could barely breathe and only managed to stammer out a few words.  
  
The hanyou smirked and drew his face closer, nuzzling her neck while murmuring against her warm flesh, "I missed you."  
  
The girl's heartbeat increased rapidly with the feel of his lips moving against her skin. She swore that she could hear the blood pumping through her veins, even without the heightened senses of her half-youkai companion.  
  
"B-but." Kagome took a moment to try to control herself and ignore the smile that Inuyasha was pressing against her neck. ".but I was only gone a day. I-"  
  
"Shhh." The boy lifted his head from her neck and locked his golden eyes with her blue ones. He carefully traced a clawed finger along her jaw line, stopping to gently caress her bottom lip. "I've been meaning to tell you something, Kagome."  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw him unconsciously lick his lips and draw his head even nearer, their noses touching as he tilted his head.  
  
Just as he was about to crash his lips onto hers, he let out the most piercing beeping sound through his partially opened mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha?!"  
  
Kagome winced as the noise continued, Inuyasha seemingly unaware that he was shouting directly into her ear.  
  
The whole area began to quickly dissipate, fading away into an overwhelming sense of nothingness. Kagome could feel herself suffocating in the darkness and shot her arm out to try to grasp the hanyou that had once been above her. The beeping continued as her hand clasped firmly onto what she assumed was the boy, only to find him much.softer?  
  
Kagome gasped for air and raised her head, looking down at the spot where her face must have been pressed against her pillow.  
  
"Must've rolled over while I was sleeping." the girl mumbled as she lazily threw her arm over to the alarm, fumbling for the snooze button. She snuggled back into her bed and opened one eye enough to make out the bright green numbers of the clock flashing 8 o' clock.  
  
Kagome turned over and vaguely wondered why she had set her alarm so early when it was still the middle of summer break. But that could wait until later. Right now she just wanted to get back to her dream. She was right at a good part too.  
  
"Nee-chan, you say the weirdest things when you're sleeping."  
  
The girl scrunched her eyes tighter, and tried to block out the sound of her brother's voice. Wait a minute. brother?  
  
"Souta!" She forced herself off of her pillow for the second time, glaring at her brother who was currently draped over the end of her bed. "What are you doing in my room?!"  
  
Souta quickly ran towards the door and ducked as a pillow went flying over his head. Kagome fumed and looked for something else within reach to throw at him, while he stuck out his tongue and closed his hand around the doorknob.  
  
Souta yanked the door open, running out and yelling as a stuffed penguin sailed past his ear. "Remember, nee-chan! You promised!"  
  
".Promised?" Kagome slowly slid out of bed and stifled a yawn while pulling some clothes out of her dresser. She was in the bathroom and turning on the hot water for a shower when it hit her.  
  
"Oh, crap."  
  
-----------------------  
  
She had taken a quick shower and immediately thrown on her clothes, not even bothering to dry her hair. The wet locks slapped against her face as she ran through the house, hopping across the yard while attempting to slide her shoes on.  
  
"How could I have forgotten that today was Souta's birthday party?! I'm such an idiot.!"  
  
Kagome continued to curse and mutter beneath her breath, skipping down the stairs of the well house. She stopped and tried to compose herself before jumping into the well, nervously running her fingers through her damp hair. Once she got on the other side, what would Inuyasha say?  
  
"Well, only one way to find out." She took one last breath before jumping into the well, a soft blue light enveloping her before she hit the packed earth.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Stupid, stupid idiot."  
  
Truthfully, Inuyasha didn't know whether he was talking about himself or Kagome. He liked believing in the latter, because the obnoxious girl was always running off to her own world and leaving everyone else to collect the shards or fight off Naraku or.other stuff. Not that they actually needed her or anything.  
  
But he really didn't like the idea that he was an idiot. Stubborn? Sure. Sometimes clueless about certain things? Fine. But an idiot? Hell no. Then again, here he was, sitting at the well, waiting for the idiotic girl to show up.  
  
Normally, this was to be expected. There were at least a couple more shards to collect, and she visited her world way too much by his opinion. But recently there hadn't been any rumors about the shards or Naraku or even some big old baddie to beat the crap out of.  
  
What was worse, if there could be anything worse, was that it had only been one day. Not even one fucking day since she had gone back. Kagome had skipped off in that short skirt of hers and jumped into the well just as the sun was setting. Inuyasha remembered, because he had noticed how her white top looked kinda golden with the sun like that and how her creamy skin had.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit! Stupid, stupid, stupid fucking idiot.!"  
  
Now he was positive that he was talking about himself. Inuyasha sighed and rested his arms on the lip of the well, craning his neck to look down, slightly disappointed to not see the chipper schoolgirl smiling at the bottom.  
  
He should have known better, because there was no way she would be back yet. No way in hell would she be back in less than twenty-four damn hours. In fact, he could still smell her scent floating around in the clearing if he concentrated enough. It was a little stale but still noticeable, that indescribable scent of Kagome that mingled with that jasmine shampoo of hers.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even notice as Kagome herself landed at the bottom of the well, too focused on what was left of her scent from yesterday evening.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Kagome dusted her skirt off and ran her hand through her wet hair a final time before beginning the tedious task of climbing up the well. 'You would think that after climbing up the thing so many times I would get used to it. but then again, by now Inuyasha normally would have helped me up.'  
  
She clutched the coarse rope hanging along the side of the stone wall tighter while finding a place to put her foot that wasn't covered in mold or grime. The girl's mind automatically drifted to what she could remember of her dream as she neared the top of the well. She shook her head and tried not to dwell on the hazy images, instead focusing on the fresh air that replaced the dank and heavy smell that had been flooding her senses.  
  
A smile quirked Kagome's lips as she grasped the wooden rim and imagined what Inuyasha would do if he found out she had been thinking of him like...that. The giggle that had been building in the back of her throat immediately turned into a quiet 'eep' at the sight that greeted her once she poked her head out the well.  
  
Right in front of her was a pair of confused golden eyes belonging to the very person her thoughts had been focused on. Inuyasha let out surprised yelp and scrambled away from the well once he had registered what exactly he had been staring at. Kagome instinctively backed away, forgetting where exactly she was, and lost her grip.  
  
She closed her eyes and waited to either hit the dirt floor of the portal or be sucked back into her own time. She certainly didn't expect a strong hand to grab her outstretched arm and yank her out of the well completely...  
  
...and directly onto the owner of that hand.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Inuyasha could have sworn that Kagome's scent had gotten stronger than it had been a few moments ago but settled on the excuse that he was just concentrating too hard. After all, why would she suddenly show up after just less than a day with her family and those 'test' things?  
  
He was completely baffled when a head shot up right in front of him, the smoky blue eyes just a few inches away from his own significantly widening as he tried to comprehend what exactly was in front of him. Once realizing it was Kagome, the hanyou shot back and watched as the girl tried to do the same, only succeeding in losing her grip and disappearing down the dark shaft.  
  
Inuyasha ran back to the well and frantically grabbed for the schoolgirl, barely able to hold back a smile upon realizing he had actually grabbed her in time. A nagging voice at the back of his mind kept reminding him that she wouldn't have gotten hurt even if she had fallen. He quickly told it to shut up and wondered if he were and idiot as well as crazy.  
  
But he couldn't believe she was already back! The boy gave her arm a reassuring squeeze before pulling her out of the well, too ecstatic to notice that he had put a little too much force behind his meant to be gentle tug.  
  
Kagome squealed when she landed on the familiar chest, face buried into the rough, red fabric as they tumbled backward onto the grass. She remained motionless as she lay on top of him, too stunned and embarrassed to move.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't doing much better. The wind had been knocked out of him, and he noticed that one of his arms was still clutched near her wrist while the other was protectively wrapped around her waist. He slowly let go of her and watched with amusement as the girl slightly raised her head and quickly scurried off of him when she caught him watching her.  
  
"S-sorry, Inuyasha! I didn't mean to-"  
  
He rubbed at a bump on the back of his head before moving onto his feet, Kagome following and shifting nervously from foot to foot.  
  
"Keh. I was the one who accidentally threw you on top of me, idiot." The hanyou gave her a small smirk which slipped from his face once he noticed she was in different clothes and missing her backpack.  
  
She caught his change in attitude and looked down at the grass, twirling a damp strand of hair around her finger and bracing herself for the argument that was sure to come.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha...?"  
  
He didn't like the sound of this. First, she was in different clothes. They weren't bad or anything, kinda nice actually, but were different all the same. Second, she didn't have that huge bag with her. Which meant no traveling or shard hunting or ramen. Third, she was acting all timid now? Since when was Kagome even slightly timid? He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to continue.  
  
"Um... could you do me a favor?" She looked hopefully up at him and bit nervously at her lower lip. If he refused then she was screwed. First her brother would kill her and then all his little friends and then her mom and then grandpa somewhere in there... and while she was at it, why not the cat too?  
  
He looked over her skeptically, arching an eyebrow and watching as her teeth worried at her lip. "What kind of favor...?"  
  
She took a deep breath and decided to explain as quickly as she could, so he would have less of a chance of saying no without hearing the whole story. "See, my brother is having a birthday party today, which is where a bunch of people get together and celebrate the day of your birth and you get cake and presents and play games, so he's inviting a bunch of kids over to celebrate..." She took another breath and continued before Inuyasha could interrupt. "...and Souta wanted more than anything to have you over today to see him and all his friends because he adores you and everything so I promised I would bring you except that I forgot until today because of the shard hunting and all and if you don't come then everyone is going to hate me and Souta's birthday will be ruined and-"  
  
Kagome gasped for air and was about to continue when Inuyasha clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"God damn it! Don't you ever shut up?"  
  
His grip loosened when he realized that he had just cut off all of the girl's oxygen, signaled by her teeth biting the calloused flesh of his palm. After she clawed his hand off and drank in the precious air around her, Kagome shot him a glare and gave a half-hearted kick in his direction. Inuyasha easily dodged and sat against the edge of the well, the girl soon joining him.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
She gave him a bright smile, seemingly forgetting that he had almost accidentally suffocated her and lightly leaned against his shoulder. Inuyasha leaned back and played with a lock of her hair.  
  
"I think that it's stupid that you're going around with your hair all wet. You could get sick."  
  
She snatched her hair back and tossed it over her opposite shoulder, sticking out her tongue before leaning back against him.  
  
"I told you that I forgot his party was today. I was in a hurry to bring you over there, so I didn't have much time to enjoy modern luxuries like hair dryers. And quick, give me a yes or no so I know whether or not I have to prepare my own funeral."  
  
Inuyasha contemplated this for a moment, glancing down at the red welts that were forming on the palm of his right hand. Damn it, Kagome just had to be one of those people whose bark was just as bad as her bite. Anyway, beside the fact that he wasn't comfortable around kids, especially kids from Kagome's world, and still wasn't sure what the hell a birthday was, he still could find a flaw in her plan.  
  
"Kagome, in case you haven't noticed, I don't fit in all that great with people from where you're from."  
  
She looked confused for a moment before a look of understanding crossed her face, and she tugged on one of his furry ears. "What? You mean this? It's all taken care of!"  
  
"'All taken care of'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just like I said! In case you haven't noticed, today's the new moon!" She gave his ear a gentle rub before removing her hand from his head. "A couple of weeks ago, I helped Souta plan when his party would be. Just had to keep track of the moon's cycle for a couple of nights and recheck it against a calendar with the moon's phases on it in my time."  
  
Inuyasha could just stare at her as she continued to smile, obviously proud of herself. He hadn't even realized it. When had he grown so comfortable that he didn't have to worry about turning human every month? Well, at least not as much as he used to.  
  
"So? Please! We've put in so much work for this! And Souta's so excited! You don't even have to stay for the whole thing if you don't want to!"  
  
Kagome began to tug on his ears again, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrists with an annoyed grunt.  
  
"How long is the stupid party?"  
  
"Well, all of Souta's friends are arriving around 4 I think... and the girls are leaving at 9. The boys are spending the night and leaving tomorrow morning." Her smile became even larger once his words had sunk in. "Does this mean that you're coming?! Yeee, Inuyasha! I'm so happy~!"  
  
She wrenched her arms free from his grasp and wrapped them around his neck. Inuyasha was too shocked to do anything but awkwardly pat her back and relish in the feel of her pressed against him. All too soon she pulled away and stood up, still beaming as she tugged at his hand to urge him to stand.  
  
Kagome still held his hand as they both stood looking down into the well. She gave his hand a small squeeze before they both jumped into the depths of the portal.  
  
Right before they landed on the other side, Inuyasha gave her hand a small squeeze back.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Author's Notes (again): How was it? I'm not too rusty am I? Sorry for the rushed ending and most likely numerous errors in there... And about the new moon thing... I know that the days probably wouldn't match up since the moon is on a 28 day cycle (I think) and it's very unlikely that the new moon would be on the same day in Inuyasha's and Kagome's times but still! This is the whole point of fiction. It doesn't have to make that much sense...  
  
Reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcome! Anything that you think could fit into this story or any IY/K moments you can think of (which is essentially all this story is ~_^) feel free to tell me! I have plenty of room to add the idea if I can fit it into my general 'plot'.... if you can call it that. Thanks and sorry for the long A/N! Look forward to the next chapter hopefully soon! 


	2. Sticky Situations

A/N: Erk. Sorry this took so long to get out. But you know, birthday, new Harry Potter book, laziness. . . they all take their toll. ^_^;;; This probably would have taken even longer if it hadn't been for all you reviewers out there. Only one word for you: Wow. I maybe expected 5 or 10 reviews at most but. . . over 40? And I'm even on 2 people's favorite author's list. . . *sniff* So touched! And I really liked the suggestions I've gotten so far for more IY/K moments to stick in here. . . someone even mentioned one that I was going to put in here anyway ~_^ So thanks again! Hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter, which was completely unplanned and much more forced. Next one should be better, hopefully. . . ~_~;;;  
  
Oh! And to just let you know, I lift things from both the manga and the anime version of Inuyasha. For example, I'm going to use Souta's girlfriend Hitomi (I think? Haven't seen the episode in a while. . .) from the anime, but this story takes place somewhere around where the manga is now. Not to mention that I make Kagome have smoky blue eyes like she has in the manga instead of the brown ones she has in the anime. I'm glad that someone mentioned that or else some people that only watch the anime would be very confused, eh? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. But I do have $30 sitting right in front of me that I accidentally let go through the wash. Mr. Hamilton and Jackson are now nice and crispy and clean and soon to be used to purchase more anime. . .  
  
Ah! Sorry, sorry. . . last note, I swear. But in this chapter I kind of switch between Kagome's and Inuyasha's points of views randomly to add some humor (well, attempted at least) and let you know what's going through each of their heads. I don't think it worked as well as I would have liked but er. . . hopefully it's readable. And congrats to anyone who read any of this! Reading is good for you, after all ^_^  
  
Sweet Tooth  
  
Chapter 2: Sticky Situations  
  
Kagome swore that she was never going to go through the well on a full stomach again. Traveling through time never became as comfortable as she would like it to be, especially with a tall glass of orange juice and partially digested pieces of toast sloshing around in her belly.  
  
At least, that's what she would be swearing if she had actually had a chance to eat this morning. But no, Souta had to go and whine for her to go into the past, starving and barely conscious, just to drag back a half- demon with an attitude problem. Speaking of which. . .  
  
Kagome glanced to her left and was surprised to see that Inuyasha had yet to release his grip on her hand even though they were already back in her time. She grinned and tugged lightly on his hand, edging toward the direction of the rope ladder hanging against the stone wall of the well.  
  
She thought she had seen a small smile flash across his face but easily recognized the mischievous glint that danced in the amber depths of his eyes. Kagome tried not to let the disappointment show on her face when Inuyasha pulled his clawed hand out of her grasp.  
  
The hanyou folded his arms and gave a jerky nod in the direction of the ladder, his white hair falling lazily across his broad shoulders as he did so.  
  
"Keh. Do you really think we have to use that stupid thing?"  
  
Kagome pouted and mimicked his position, crossing her arms across her chest while giving a slight nod to her right.  
  
"No, of course not. Why would we want to use that stupid thing when we can just as well climb up?"  
  
The smirk on Inuyasha's face dropped slightly, but he pretended to ignore the girl's last comment. The half-demon sauntered closer to Kagome and gave a quick, cocky grin before swooping her up and draping her over his shoulder.  
  
Kagome's surprised squeak died in her throat as the musty air around her whooshed by and caused her raven hair to flutter in front of her nose. The girl would normally have enjoyed watching the sinewy muscles of the boy's back bulge beneath his red haori with her added weight, but she was currently too preoccupied on keeping her skirt from riding too far up her thighs.  
  
Inuyasha landed on the wooden rim of the well and promptly set Kagome down on the dirt floor beneath him. The girl quickly pulled her hair away from her face, dusted herself off, and kept a cautious grip on the edges of her skirt before meeting Inuyasha's gaze.  
  
She was annoyed to find that she had to crane her neck up to look at his face and noted the creaking of the wooden well as he rocked back on the heels of his bare feet. Kagome was tempted to just put her hands against that well toned, muscular, tan chest of his and--  
  
"Oi. Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha wasn't even on the rim of the portal anymore. He was instead standing directly in front of Kagome and waving a hand in front of her face, his furrowed brow displaying his poorly masked concern.  
  
The schoolgirl felt the blood pooling in her cheeks as she snapped back into reality, giving one quick glance toward his chest before practically running past him and up the wooden stairs.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Inuyasha matched her furious pace and kept trying to steal a glimpse of Kagome's face as they headed toward the house. He nimbly avoided the rocks and loose clumps of dirt that littered the ground while keeping his gaze locked on the side of the girl's raven head. He was so focused, however, that when she sharply turned her head in his direction, her hair slapped him directly across the face.  
  
Oh well. At least he knew that her hair wasn't as wet anymore.  
  
The determined look on Kagome's face faltered when she saw the red mark gracing the hanyou's cheek, her own cheeks once again tinting pink while she mumbled a few apologies.  
  
"Um. . . sorry about that. . . but could you do me one more favor? Please?"  
  
Inuyasha hadn't really noticed where they were going, too intent on finding why Kagome was in such a sudden hurry, but realized they were standing directly beneath her window. But. . . if she were in such a hurry, then why weren't they at the front door instead?  
  
"You're just full of requests today, aren't you?"  
  
Kagome gave him a leveled glare before sticking out her bottom lip and continuing.  
  
"I don't want Souta to know that I forgot about our promise if I have to. So that's where you come in!"  
  
"Wasn't I already in this to begin with?"  
  
"Shh!" Glare. "Anyway! If I could just go in without anyone noticing, pretending like I've been here the whole time, and then have you come in a few minutes later, everyone will assume that I told you beforehand, and I won't get in trouble!"  
  
"You know, with all that time you spend at this 'school' thing, you would think that you wouldn't be so much of an idiot."  
  
"Pleeeease! It would mean so much to Souta if he didn't know that I had to drag you here the day of his party! He thinks that I told you ages ago, which you know, technically is true since I was in the past when-"  
  
Inuyasha clamped his hand over Kagome's mouth. He instantly regretted it when he felt her teeth bite his palm. Again. Only this time, the hanyou knew that he hadn't blocked off her air and decided to keep his hand firmly where it was, despite the painful gnawing sensation that was growing at the center of his palm.  
  
Frustrated, and slightly tired of chewing on his hard skin, Kagome decided to change her tactic as well. Was Inuyasha going to be able to handle it? Hell, was she going to be able to handle it? Oh well. She might as well get it over with before she lost her nerve. . .  
  
Inuyasha grinned in triumph. So Kagome had finally given up, eh? No more biting meant. . . Wait. What was. . . Oh, God. Oh, fucking God. Was that her. . .? No, it couldn't be. . . but. . . "Shit!"  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue back in her mouth but didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed. She was slightly relieved, though, when Inuyasha quickly darted away from her and gave her plenty of personal space. And by plenty, she meant that the boy had gone and hid behind a nearby bush and looked like he wanted to run even farther.  
  
"Inuyasha, quit acting like a big baby. It's not like I have cooties or something."  
  
She wiped her mouth and swallowed the nasty taste still on her tongue. Licking the hand of a person who lived 500 years in the past who certainly wasn't the best representative for personal hygiene was. . . interesting. And reminded Kagome that she really needed to encourage the idea of soap to her traveling group.  
  
"I know that!" He edged a little further out of the shrubbery. "But uh. . . just to make sure. . ." A few more steps. "Just what are cooties?"  
  
"Look, if you promise to just get me up to my window and stick to the plan, I'll give you a full, scientific session on cooties. Is it a deal?"  
  
Kagome stuck out her hand to Inuyasha, who finally had returned to his original spot. He reluctantly drew forth his hand but quickly yanked it back as a thought struck his mind.  
  
"First, you have to answer one question."  
  
Kagome gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. As long as it makes you happy, go ahead."  
  
"Why did you run out of the well house like that?"  
  
Erk. She hadn't been expecting that one. Ok, come oooon, Kagome. . . think of an excuse. . . can't tell the truth. . . definitely not the truth. . .  
  
"I was thinking of your chest." Crap! Time for a lie! Lie! Lie!  
  
". . .what?"  
  
"I think I missed breakfast."  
  
"Oh. For a second I had thought you said-"  
  
"Nope! Must've heard wrong! Or maybe you're hungry, too? How about we go to the kitchen and get something to eat!" Kagome faked laughter and was turning to go to the front door, but Inuyasha's perplexed voice stopped her.  
  
"But what about the deal?"  
  
"Oh. Right! Silly me!" She turned back around and wondered if her face could actually hold that much blood in her cheeks.  
  
This time it was Inuyasha who stuck out his hand first, grabbing Kagome's and shaking vigorously. His hand was a bit more. . . wet than she remembered it being. . .  
  
". . .That's the hand I licked, isn't it?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and gripped her hand even tighter.  
  
"Payback."  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Okay. So you know what to do, right? I'm going to go down to the kitchen and then-"  
  
"And then I come in 10 minutes later while you give some cock and bull story about how you told me beforehand. I think I've got it, okay?"  
  
Kagome resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him, but after the recent events, decided she didn't want Inuyasha to focus on her tongue more than necessary. The boy was currently flat on his back on her bed and flipping through an upside down fashion magazine, his ears twitching in her direction the only indication that he acknowledged she was still in the room.  
  
"Look," Kagome continued, keeping her tongue firmly in her mouth, and flipped the magazine the right side up. "Just make sure you come in after 10 minutes. And don't destroy my room, either."  
  
Inuyasha just kept glancing through the magazine and nestled his head further into her downy pillow while she cautiously headed for the door. As the door slammed shut behind her, Kagome became instantly aware that the hanyou had gotten to page 36, the one page in the magazine dedicated solely to men's fashion.  
  
"IS THAT GUY WEARING FUCKING MAKEUP?!?!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Where is that stupid. . ."  
  
Judging by the clock on the wall, it had already been more than 20 minutes since Kagome had left her room, meaning that Inuyasha was severely late and most certainly going to experience a long and painful death.  
  
She had finished her breakfast 10 minutes ago and was trying to nibble on her last piece of buttered toast for as long as possible. The girl wanted more than anything to find out what Inuyasha could possibly be doing in her room for nearly half an hour, but not nearly as much as she wanted to sit him into oblivion.  
  
Kagome swigged down the remnants of her orange juice and nearly spewed it out across the table after hearing a rather masculine and familiar shout issuing from the living room. She managed to swallow the drink and gave a small hiccup before walking with as much feigned calm she could possess into the adjacent room, clenching and unclenching her fingers.  
  
By the time that she had walked into the living room to find Inuyasha and Souta with their backs turned to her, furiously tapping on their own Playstation controllers, she was curling and uncurling her toes in her socks. Two figures were dashing madly across the T.V. screen, one being pummeled severely by the other.  
  
"Hey!! That wasn't fair! I just did a combo and it didn't hurt you at all!!"  
  
"Inuyasha-no-niichan, are you sure you did a combo? It just looked like you were kicking at me a lot. . ."  
  
"I did!! I pressed 'square, square, left' and-"  
  
"No, no! That only works if you're the guy with the braid! You're the guy with the ponytail! You have to press 'circle, circle, down' to do a combo with him!" "What?! That's stupid! It should be. . . oh crap."  
  
Inuyasha had finally turned around, followed by a perplexed Souta, after he picked up on the sound of Kagome grinding her teeth from behind him. He guiltily tried to hide his controller and accidentally made his character set the other player on fire in the process.  
  
"Aw, man! It was 'circle, circle, down'-"  
  
"Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect you to be here so EARLY."  
  
Every word that Kagome spoke was through clenched teeth and indicated that it was not a pleasant surprise at all. Inuyasha winced on how she said the word 'early' and feebly tried to explain.  
  
"Look, Kagome-"  
  
"Kitchen. Now."  
  
Inuyasha sent Souta a pleading look, the boy still looking very confused at his sister's attitude. She dragged the hanyou up by his ear and flashed her brother a fake smile before walking back toward the kitchen.  
  
"Wait! Nee-chan!"  
  
"Not NOW, Souta!"  
  
"But, nee-chan! I was waiting all morning for Inuyasha to come! I saw you run out to the well and go into your room with him so I thought it was OK for him to play video games with me. . ."  
  
Kagome stopped and instantly let go of Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"What. . .? You. . . you saw me go to the well and come back?!"  
  
"Well, yeah. It was kinda hard not to. You were running through the house yelling, and it was impossible not to hear you two outside. Was I uh. . . not supposed to?"  
  
Kagome sunk to the floor with a defeated sigh and covered her face with her hands. Inuyasha stood awkwardly nearby and wasn't really sure what to do, so he decided to try to act like he wasn't interested in the whole conversation at all.  
  
"You must think I'm a horrible sister, Souta. . ." She moaned from the floor and caused Inuyasha to cast an anxious glance in her direction. "I forgot until the day of your party to ask Inuyasha to come even though I helped plan it and everything. . ."  
  
Souta still looked utterly confused but approached his sister and patted her hesitantly on the head.  
  
"I er. . . forgive you?" Kagome peeked at him from the gap between her fingers. "Did you really expect me to be mad, nee-chan? Why do you think I reminded you this morning? I didn't really think you had asked him before today, anyway, so what's the big deal? I'm just glad you got him here."  
  
For one fleeting second Inuyasha thought that Kagome was going to cover her face up with her hands again. Instead, she took a deep breath and practically tackled her little brother and began to tickle his sides. The hanyou stepped out of the way and watched with a look of pure surprise as the girl pinned him and pressed a sloppy kiss to her brother's forehead.  
  
"Soutaaaa~! I can't believe how mature you've gotten while I've been away! What else have you been hiding from me, huh?"  
  
"Ewww, nee-chan! Stop it! Stop - hahaha - tickling - ahahah - me!"  
  
Inuyasha stepped further away and flattened himself against the wall while watching the two siblings roll around the floor, laughing and running into furniture. He tried to picture himself and his brother doing the same thing, but instantly nixed the idea and shuddered.  
  
"Ew. . . There is no fucking way I would let that bastard Sesshoumaru kiss me. . ."  
  
Too preoccupied with his disturbing thoughts, Inuyasha didn't notice that Kagome and Souta had creeped up on him before it was too late, dragging him down to the floor while laughing their heads off.  
  
"I wonder. Does tough, old Inuyasha have a ticklish spot?"  
  
Souta giggled somewhere near his head, while Kagome pinned the hanyou and placed her knees on his thrashing arms. She attacked his sides, Inuyasha spluttering in outrage, and caused the boy near his head to collapse into a laughing fit.  
  
Having enough, Inuyasha flipped over and pinned Kagome beneath him, his hands firmly keeping her wriggling fingers off of him. It took a moment for them to realize how close their faces were, and they instantly turned a deep shade of scarlet, breaths catching in their throats.  
  
After a few minutes, Souta's laughing had subsided, and he realized that neither of the teenagers looked like they were planning on moving anytime soon. Bored, he walked out of the room while throwing a comment over his shoulder.  
  
"You two are so weird."  
  
Souta's words brought the two back to their senses and Inuyasha immediately leapt off Kagome, turning his back to her and following after her brother.  
  
Kagome sat alone on the carpet and dazedly smoothed out her hair and skirt. Of course her brother had ruined the moment. Damn him. . .  
  
One thought kept drifting back over Kagome's mind while she grumpily stood up and walked back into the kitchen as well: If only Souta had been mad at her. . . at least then she would have had more of an excuse to smack him.  
  
------------------------  
  
A/N: Was that worth the wait? ^_^;;; Next chapter should be better, I hope. Still preparing for the party, though. And to anyone who cares, I reloaded the first chapter because of some stupid typos I made and the refusal of ff.net to have '. . .' without the spaces.  
  
And keep those suggestions and reviews coming! They make me so happy. . . so very, very happy. . . and I might actually get around to doing a decent oekaki for the next chapter, too. Until next time! 


End file.
